1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission assembly, and more particularly to a transmission assembly for a massaging chair to greatly improve the operational smoothness and reduce operation noise.
2. Description of Related Art
A massaging chair is able to provide different kinds of massaging effect to the user according to the user's choice, which includes chopping, kneading and rubbing motions. In order to accommodate users' requirements based on the aching portions in the body, the massaging chair is provided with a frame mounted inside a backrest to receive therein a transmission casing which in turn is used to accommodate therein a latitudinal shaft, a longitudinal shaft and transmission gears.
In view of the existing massaging chair, the transmission casing is commonly composed of two symmetrical portions such that only after the two portions are assembled, can the transmission elements be installed inside the space between the two portions. Although modern technology enables the manufacturers to produce fine parts so that when the parts are assembled, the clearance between two assembled portions is minimized, after a long period of time repeating the mechanical operation inside the transmission casing in the conventional transmission assembly, the clearance is enlarged, which is the cause of mechanical wear, metal fatigue and above all, noise. Imagine that if a user is trying to relax on the massaging chair, and a screeching noise is constantly or intermittently generated by two adjacent parts, how can the user achieve the desired relaxation?
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved transmission assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.